Outcastsage's story
RUN RUN AWAY! Ouch.I knew I regret coming here,I should've stayed back.Everythings getting dark.... 5 hours ago Chapter 0: Prolouge This is a dangerous place,My name is Ben and I hide here since These "aliens" have come and invaded planet GC.I have a friend named Clocky and He knows alot about aliens but i'm not sure how.These aliens invade planets and conquer them so that they can own the entire galaxy,They are planning on attacking Earth.Me and Clocky are here to stop that.The only way to get to earth is using a portal which goes to earth.Clocky always stays back though."Clocky,I'm heading in. Chapter 1: Ally Or Foe??? I arrived on earth and headed to GC Studies which is were all the people study at.My Earth-Friend,Oad was there to.I saw a person hiding behind a wall and he/she headed into a room.I ran there and sneaked by the door... And saw Mevis,Who was typing to this "unknown user".I decided to sneak into the room and disable the connection to it,Mevis Was very suspicous about what just happened. Then I left the room quietly and headed back to GC Studies to "study" about GC. My friend,Oad asked,"Where have you been"? "Nothing,Just Exploring" Then Mevis walked over and said "HI" I need friends! Can I trust you as my friend? Chapter 2: The Betrayer I didn't know what to say but decided to have a friend. MEANWHILE back at the Other world,Clocky was actually an alien an decided to pretend he was gollum to Infiltrate Planet Earth... Meanwhile gollum was being monitoring the wiki of GC "Gollum" (Clocky) Headed into the Portal and Said to Oad That Ben is a Alien and Should be blocked! Oad went Over to me and Handcuffed me! "BRO WTF ARE YOU DOING?" "You are an alien and gollum's orders say that you are to be imprisoned". I was thrown into Jail and Had to escape,I used My Phone to Call Clocky but he didn't answer. I needed to find a way out of here.... Then I saw a crack in a hole... and This Person named ComedyBoy appeared and said, "hi" Chapter 3: ComedyBoy Vs Oad "Hey" Wtf are you doing? Comedyboy said "Busting Him out duh Well then Mr COMEDYBOY TIME TO BATTLE Comedyboy pulled out his Paintball Gun and Oad pulled Out his Keyboard gun which shoots letters out Well TIme to finish you "ComedyNoboy IT'S COMEDYBOY OMG "nAH TIME TO LOSE I Grabbed my Sword To Help ComedyBoy But Oad was Prepared And shot 3 letters at me Knocking me outOuchhh From what i know Comedy told the rest I'm going to finish you! *Fires 5 shots at Oad* *Oad Shoots 3 letters as gets hit by paintballs* Then He appeared GUARDIAN OF GC! "Who dares attack Oad? I WILL DESTORY YOU MR COMEDY! HE PULLED OUT HIS BANNING WEAPON! which if it is shot,The user Is Paralyzed Comedy Boy Used his telportation device To escape With Ben I'd finally woken up to.... WAIT WHAT? What happened,THE Earth is Being INVADED!THE ALIENS HAVE ARRIVED!? IT'S TIME FOR WAR! Chapter 4: The Invasion (Part 1/5) We had To head to the amoury! We both ran as fast as we could,Seeing Multiple Building Being Constructed But we Ran past to quickly head to the amoury. "STOP RIGHT THERE" "No way....CLOCKY!? "AHAHAHAHAH IDIOT,I AM AN ALIEN FOOL!" "NO" DESTROY THEM ALL! We were surounded....Was It over? "YAHHH!" Electricity? Suprise Aliens! Gollum? There was an impersonator so i decided To Save YOu people NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! Gollum cleared a path and we ran but Gollum Said "The amoury is Destoryed" We need to find a way out of Here "OUCH" "You can't get away" Oad! Time to Be finished... OWWWWCH LET'S BATTLE! Gollum Activated his Electricity mode while Oad Pulled out his Keyboard gun But The GUARDIAN OF GC CAME! Oh COME ON! Chapter 5 (The invasion 2/5,ComedyBoy Vs Guardian Of GC!) Whilst Gollum was Battling Oad,ComedyBoy decided To vs Guardian Of GC AHAHHAHAAHAH OWWWWWW! WTF Ahahahaha idiot! I have Powerful Powers COMEDYBOY!? NO! *comedyboy faints* GAME OVER! LET'S BATTLE! *Sounds of battling* YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME YOU FOOL! YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE WHAT I HAVE PLANNED AHAHHAHAAHAHA "I'LL NEVER GIVE UP RAHHHH" Comedyboy attemped to reach his weapon but failed. "You never were very bright were you Gollum" I'll defeat you! Oad was defeated so Gollum Teleported Guardian of GC away... The 3 of them decided To Battle The Enemy... CHAPTER 6(THE INVASION PART 3/5) We need to Battle The Alien King! "Really? I DON'T THINK SO? LET'S GO MY ARMY OF ALIEN-POLLERS! *ALEX CAREY HAS CAME* *DUN DUN DUN!* FINE THEN COMEDYBOY YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! "Nah" He seems Really NormaI had Tol COMEDYBOY WHAT! "NAH YOUR TEAM IS TERRIBLE BYE!" AHHAHHAHAH IDIOT! Umm Gollum? WHat NOW GOLLUM LEAVES? SHOOT! AHAHAHAH WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU LOSE I RAN AWAY as quick as i could but The Pollers Were surounding me! Well, It's Game Over For me... *Ben Black Out* "Ahahahaha , Now begin The Poller Lazer!" Then A Poller came and Was about to Activate until he was knocked out By ??? "Well, 'POLLERS' The VPN-Master Has appeared!" "No Not him!" "OUCH!" Eventually the were all knocked out... I Woke Up and Saw the VPN master And he looked Sort of Strange... He appeared To be some kind of person But A different form? "We must get out of here 'ben'" "how do you know my name?" "let's Get out of here, Now. We both escaped Out And i saw another Strange person who was nammed "booster" "oh booster,That's me" Whattt, This is strange... Chapter 7( The invasion 4/5) Well "Vpn master" We need To battle the King of polls! Category:Stories